Donna's Song
by x-Avarice-x
Summary: The Doctor takes Donna to 2010 to see the FIFA World Cup. *Humor from me for once*


I've been writing a lot of angst and sadness lately, so when this cute idea popped into my head, I just had to write it. Donna seems like the type of person who's easily drawn into music, so here you go! Very early in their travels together. Reviews are loved!

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Doctor who, nor the song that's mentioned. I'd like to own the former though.

* * *

"Doctor, where are we?" Donna looked around curiously, practically yelling the question over the noise for the millionth time. They were in the middle of one of the biggest crowds she'd ever seen, in a stadium she'd never even heard of.

"2010, FIFA World Cup!" he explained loudly, ducking under a couple's outstretched and cheering arms.

"But I hate football!" she exclaimed. "It's so boring! Even with the attractive men in shorts."

He paused, puffing his cheeks out as he exhaled, glasses perched on his nose. "Well... It's more fun for the players," he admitted. "But! The TARDIS picked up a strange signal from this very stadium, a signal I've never seen before, only I haven't quite been able to pinpoint it yet..." The sonic screwdriver was buzzing in his hand as they squeezed past person after person, trying to find the seats that the Doctor had so conveniently gotten for them.

When they finally reached their seats, the woman to Donna's right began speaking to her almost immediately. "Hello there!" She had earbuds in her ear, presumably from an iPod or some such thing, and it made her yell a bit louder than she really need to. "It's almost too much trouble getting over here!"

Donna smiled a bit, sitting in her chair, though no one else was, "Yeah it is!"

The Doctor was busy pointing the sonic screwdriver in every possible direction. He abruptly pointed it at the sky, then furrowed his eyebrows at it like it was mad.

"What's your husband doing?" The woman asked loudly, music still blaring in her ears. She sounded like she might be from Australia.

"We're not married!" Donna replied, pointing from herself to the skinny streak of nothing standing beside her, who was now pointing the sonic screwdriver at his own shoe for whatever reason; she knew by now not to ask.

"Ah," the woman replied over the cheers, nodding knowingly. The next match wasn't set to occur for another forty-five minutes, but the spectators were already acting as if it had been going for hours.

Donna watched the woman mouth along with the song. Some of the words she couldn't make out; she was fairly decent at reading lips. "What is it you're listenin' to?"

The woman pulled one of the buds from her ear. "Sorry?"

"What are you listenin' to?" she repeated.

"Just the theme for this year's cup. Here, have a listen." She handed one of the buds to Donna, who cautiously put it up to her ear.

Three and a half minutes later, the Doctor was still fidgeting with his sonic screwdriver. "I don't understand! There was a signal coming from the stadium- Donna?" He finally turned his gaze back to the red head next to him, who had just finished the song that the woman had been listening to.

She immediately handed the ear bud back and looked up at the Doctor. "I want that song."

"You want- What?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"That song by Shakira, she says it's the theme for the World Cup. I want it."

"Donna, that song doesn't exist for another year yet, you can't just stick it on your iPod."

"Yes I can!" she said defiantly. "My iPod's in the TARDIS, we can get the song after the match."

"No, we can't," he replied a bit more sternly, still examining the buzzing object in his hand. "The signal is completely gone, no trace of anything. How is that possible?"

"Good, so we can go now then!" she exclaimed. The woman in the seat next to her was looking at them both oddly, then went back to listening to her music. "It's not like I'm gonna go back and pretend that I wrote it."

"That's not what I'm worried about," he replied, slipping the sonic screwdriver back into his coat and his hands into their pockets. "If that song gets out in any way-"

"It won't!" she promised. "I won't share it with anyone, you know I won't. I just want to listen to it."

He thought for a moment. He knew she wouldn't let anyone else listen to it, but if she took it back for a visit and it got onto her computer somehow and someone found it, well... He didn't want her to have to explain that to anyone. She was looking at him with sad, frustrated eyes.

He suddenly realized that, without meaning to, he was treating her like a normal human. "Donna" and "normal" didn't belong in the same sentence in the first place.

"Alright, but!" He said, as a bright smile spread over her face. "I'll keep it on the TARDIS itself, then we won't have any timey-wimey problems."

"The TARDIS is an iPod?" she asked incredulous.

"No!" he rolled his head back on his shoulders. "You'll see, just watch the match."

* * *

Donna hadn't been paying attention to anything having to do with the match and they ended up leaving halfway through, since the Doctor wasn't particularly interested either.

"Song time!" Donna said musically as they walked back into the blue box that was home.

"Yes yes, but I need your iPod first," the Doctor responded. Donna clapped her hands together excitedly and ran off to fetch it from her room. The Doctor watched her go with barely contained amusement, taking his coat off and slinging it over one of the coral struts. He knew now that the TARDIS had staged this entire thing, including the signal. She was getting precocious. Donna quickly returned with the device, earbuds and all.

He took it from her and pulled out the sonic screwdriver, the buzzing sound barely audible over the hum of the TARDIS. "Hmm, wrong frequency," he said, half to himself. The sound of the screwdriver changed almost imperceptibly, then he handed the device back to Donna with a purposeful enunciation of his words. "There we are! One TARDISpod."

"TARDISpod?" She asked, making a face at him.

"The TARDIS can now interface with your iPod. Just think of a song, any song in the universe that you'd like to hear and that will play it," he said, grinning like a madman.

"_No_," she gasped. She quickly turned the device on and put the buds in her ears. "Any song? Ever?"

"Ever. Even songs from other planets and times."

She paused for a moment, thinking of the World Cup theme that she'd immediately become so fond of. The TARDISpod immediately lit up with the song listed on the screen and it began to play. Donna gasped in shock, then threw her arms around the Doctor in thanks, a gesture that he happily returned.

After she pulled away, a thoughtful look crossed her face. "How does tea sound?"

"Tea sounds brilliant," he said with a smile, putting the sonic screwdriver in his jacket pocket.

"Right then, tea it is!"

He gave her retreating form a small smile as she walked down the TARDIS' hallway singing softly to herself, earbuds in her ears.

Leave it to Donna to become obsessed with a song about togetherness and determination.


End file.
